


Edge of winter(Continued)

by RIP_Floor



Category: Edge of Winter
Genre: Abuse, Gen, need more, tom holland - Freeform, unsatisfying ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RIP_Floor/pseuds/RIP_Floor
Summary: After leaving their father in the snow Bradley needs to come up with a plan. What should he do about his newly murderous father and how will he protect his brother.





	

They had been driving for what felt like hours through the icy winter. The adrenaline had worn off and the ache of newly formed bruises were starting to make Bradley feel as if he was still being choked. 

Hands gripped the stirring wheel so tightly that loosening his grip felt like an impossible task. He spoke. 

"My phone is in the glove box, try to see if you can get service" his voice was strong but he could feel the ache of tears threatening him once more. 

His brother didn't answer just rumaged through the glove box until he had come across the shiny new phone ted had gifted him. 

"Who should I call" Now that was a great question. If we called mom she wouldnt even be able to come but calling the police would mean never seeing dad again. Which didn't sound like an terrible idea the more he thought about it. 

"I'll call the police, give me the phone." His brother handed it over and Bradley finally looked at him. His eyes were still red and his cheeks flushed from the cold but he didn't look injured, it was a small relief. 

Dialing 911 felt strange, felt wrong. He pulled over and waited for an operator when a womens voice answered, she sounded tired and uninterested. 

"911 what's your emergency" his heart raced searching for the words. 

"Hello my name is Bradley Baker and my dad just went crazy" his voice stated to shake again. 

"He took us to the woods to learn to shoot, then I crashed our car and we got stuck. He killed two men." All of his bruises were screaming at him his wrists would soon turn black and his eye was darkening from when he was hit.

But his brother was okay and that's all that mattered.

The rest of the conversation was a blur rapid questioning and answering and she told them to stay where they are and someone would be there soon.   
And so they waited.

The cold air wafted in from the broken window and Bradley held Caleb to his chest shivering whom was still worryingly quiet, with numb hands he called his mom. 

"Hello" hearing her voice was such a relief that his tears came back. The reality of their situation was dawning on him. They could have died or been trapped there forever. 

"Mom" he chocked out. He shoved the phone in Calebs face when the hitch turned into a full on coughing fit. He could stop the cold air seemed to grab him steal his air just like his father had done.

"Dad did something bad mom" Caleb sounded stronger than Bradley felt he was grateful that his younger brother was able to take control while he choked and cried. 

"Bradley and I are okay but we had to call the police so they might give you a call." His voice was full of tears but he was in control he had to be.

Sirens were coming. The sound though it signified safety didn't make Bradley feel safe if anything it made him curl into himself more, he couldn't breath. 

The coughing and crying caught up with him and his head was spinning. He was still so cold. He could feel his younger brother holding him, still speaking with their mother. But he couldn't breath, couldn't speak, couldn't move and it was so cold. 

The flashing lights were close, there colors bright and intense against the white of the road. Red spilled on white snow. White flashes of red blood. Coming closer closing in turning to blue, blue lips the color of freezing, of choking. No air no breath. 

People were talking his brother pushing him trying to get him to sit up. But he felt so weak so cold. The policeman was talking to him his brother pushing him and shouting. He couldn't respond couldn't hear them. 

He was pulled out of the car and saw that there was an ambulance there as well the police officer dragged him as he stumbled towards it. He was sat down and lights were shinned in his eyes his brother held his arm tightly. 

A blanket was put around each of them and he couldn't say when he fell asleep.


End file.
